Vacances forcées
by Elsa l'Astronaute
Summary: Toute l'équipe du centre médico-légale est obligée de prendre des vacances, y compris Bud et Sam.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'annonce

C'est ma première fiction postée sur ce site, mais aussi ma première fanfiction sur Body Of Proof ! Pour moi Peter est toujours vivant parce que je ne peux pas imaginer la série sans lui !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

C'était un jeudi après-midi de juin comme les autres dans les bureaux du centre médico-légal. Megan était à son bureau, en train de rédiger son rapport de la dernière enquête quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

«- Docteur Megan Hunt ?  
- Bonjour Megan c'est Kate, je voudrais vous voir !  
- Très bien je serais dans votre bureau dans deux minutes !»

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de sa collègue, elle vit que Peter, Bud et Sam étaient déjà présents.

« - Ah vous aussi elle vous a appelé ? demanda Bud  
- Oui ! On n'a pas d'enquête en ce moment pourtant, répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de Peter  
- C'est peut-être quelque chose de personnel, rétorqua Peter»

Quelques secondes après, Ethan et Curtis vinrent les rejoindre. Ils furent surpris de trouver autant de monde.

« - Oula qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que le docteur Murphy nous ait tous réunis ici ? demanda Ethan qui n'osait pas rentrer  
- On espère le savoir un jour aussi ! répliqua Peter qui commençait à s'impatienter»

Ils prirent place dans le dernier canapé de libre et attendirent leur patronne. Cette dernière tardait et ils cherchaient donc pourquoi elle les avait tous réuni ici.

«- C'est peut-être une nouvelle enquête ? suggéra Peter  
- Non ce n'est jamais elle qui nous prévient d'habitude, contra Sam  
- Peut-être un problème avec une des machines ? dit Bud  
- Pourquoi elle vous aurait prévenu vous et Sam alors ? répliqua Megan  
- Si ça se trouve c'est une attaque nucléaire, ou un prisonnier qui s'est échappé et qui se cache dans le centre médico-légal ? Ou alors les extraterrestres ! s'enflamma Ethan»

Tout le monde rigola sauf Ethan.

«- Je ne pense pas, se moqua Peter  
- Peut-être que c'est personnel après tout, déclara Curtis  
- Il n'y a plus que cette solution la de toute façon...»

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils commencèrent vraiment à s'impatienter. Bud machouillait un chewing-gum, Sam observait son insigne, Curtis critiquait le jeu vidéo auquel Ethan jouait sur son iPad, Megan envoyait des messages à Lacey et Peter l'observait en souriant.

«- Encore raté ! dit Curtis  
- Arrête je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! répliqua le jeune homme»

Encore quelques minutes passèrent...

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi ! se plaignit Bud  
- Ça tombe bien ça va être court, coupa Kate qui venait juste d'arriver  
- Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ? demanda Megan en allant droit au but  
- Vous êtes en vacances !»

C'était la surprise générale, tout le monde était bouche bée.

«- Quoi ? s'exclama Bud  
- Vous êtes tous en vacances pour une semaine à partir de maintenant, cependant il y a un "mais" !  
- On vous écoute, déclara Sam posément  
- Vous tous et moi-même devons partir en vacances ensemble pour "resserrer nos liens" ! dit-elle en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rapprocher à nos liens ? demanda Megan un peu agressivement  
- Moi rien du tout, c'est la direction de nos supérieurs respectifs on n'y peut rien !  
- Et on va où ? demanda Peter qui lui était enchanté d'avoir des vacances  
- Dans un petit camping au bord d'une forêt, en cette saison il n'y aura personne  
- Euh on fait comment si on veut prendre d'autres vacances ! demanda Ethan pas sûr de lui  
- Bien évidemment ces congés ne sont pas comptés dans votre quota de vacances !  
- Ben manquerait plus que ça ! marmonna Megan pas très heureuse de devoir passer une semaine en forêt  
- Hum et je suppose qu'on est obligé ? demanda Curtis  
- Oui !  
- On peut emmener quelqu'un avec nous ? demanda Bud  
- Non, la direction a été catégorique là dessus ! Pas assez de budget ! Sur ce si vous n'avez plus de questions...  
- Ben si ! s'exclama Ethan»

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« - Oui Ethan ?  
- Bah euh on part quand ?  
- Demain matin, à huit heures ici, aucun retard ne sera toléré ! On reste là-bas jusqu'à samedi matin prochain.»

Ils se levèrent en marmonnant et partirent chacun de leur côté. Megan se dirigea directement vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant. Peter entra quelques minutes plus tard et vit sa collègue la tête entre ses mains.

«- Ça t'embête tant que ça de devoir partir avec nous ? rigola Peter  
- Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'aime pas tellement la forêt et puis je ne vais pas voir Lacey pendant une semaine !  
- Pour la forêt je peux te rassurer il n'y a rien de mieux !  
- Ah non, tous les petits insectes vicieux, les ours sans parler qu'il fait tout le temps noir là dedans ! contra Megan  
- Tu les aimes tes petits insectes vicieux quand il s'agit de résoudre une enquête hein ! se moqua Peter  
- Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
- C'est ça ! Et puis pour Lacey tu la reverras bientôt c'est les vacances dans trois semaines ! dit Peter en essayant de réconforter sa collègue  
- Oui tu as sûrement raison ! soupira Megan  
- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison, déclara Peter en partant tandis que Megan riait

Une heure plus tard, Megan préparait ses affaires et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu Lacey. Elle saisit son téléphone sans attendre et composa le numéro de sa fille.

«- Allo ?  
- Allo ma chérie c'est Megan !  
- Maman ! Ça va ?  
- Oui très bien ! Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'on ne peut pas se voir cette semaine !  
- Oh pourquoi ? demanda Lacey un peu déçue»

Son coeur se serra à l'entente du ton qu'avait pris sa fille.

«- Mon patron m'envoie en vacances avec mon équipe pour renforcer nos liens ! Même si nos liens n'ont absolument pas besoin d'être renforcé !  
- Mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi ?  
- Jeune fille tu ne louperas pas l'école à cause de moi et en plus ils ne veulent pas !  
- C'est Kate qui t'a demandé ça ?  
- Non, Kate vient avec nous, ça vient de plus haut ! Mais on se rattrapa pendant les vacances !  
- D'accord maman ! dit Lacey»

Elles parlèrent de choses banales pendant encore une demi-heure puis quand elle raccrocha elle vit qu'elle avait un message de Peter.

_Tu as oublié ta veste au bureau, tu veux que je te la ramène ?_ Sa veste... Mais non elle n'avait pas oublié sa veste. Après avoir chercher dans son appartement, elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle l'avait effectivement oublié. Elle prit son portable et répondit.

_Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, tu dois préparer ta valise je te rappelle ;)_  
_J'arrive dans 10 minutes :)  
_

Dix minutes minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus, on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! (et si l'envie vous prend ce serait cool de laisser une review ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre n°2.**

xSimplyMex : Merci beaucoup! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! ;D

**Stanathan38** : Non c'est sûr qu'avoir des vacances tous frais payés par son patron ça n'arriverait jamais ! Le compliment sur l'écriture m'a beaucoup fait plaisir parce que justement je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle soit fluide ! Et donc voilà la suite ;)

**Guest** : Merci! :)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Peter venait juste d'arriver et se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de sa collègue. Il se décida à sonner.

«- Entre Peter, c'est ouvert ! cria Megan»

Peter pénétra dans l'appartement de sa collègue mais il ne la vit nul part.

«- Tu es où ? demanda le blond  
- Dans ma chambre ! Viens ! appela-t-elle»

Peter rentra doucement dans la chambre non sans appréhension de découvrir l'intimité de sa collègue. Il ouvrit la porte et la découvrit assise sur sa valise en train d'essayer de la fermer. Il rigola de la situation.

«- Tu sais Megan on ne part que pour une semaine, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'emmener tout ça ? suggéra Peter  
- Mais je n'ai emmené que le nécessaire ! protesta-t-elle  
- Ah les femmes... se moqua-t-il»

Megan se releva et se tourna vers Peter.

«- Au lieu de rigoler j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides !  
- Oui madame ! dit-il en rigolant»

Megan leva les yeux aux ciel. Peter posa la veste sur le lit et se planta devant sa collègue.

«- Bon, je vais la fermer pendant que toi tu seras assise dessus ! Proposa-t-il»

Ils s'exécutèrent mais Peter n'arriva pas à la fermer complètement.

«- On va essayer autrement, cette fois tu t'assois dessus et moi je ferme, déclara Megan»

Ça ne marchait toujours pas et ils commençaient à s'impatienter.

« - Viens t'assoir avec moi ! proposa Peter en se décalant un peu»

Elle s'assit en y mettant tout son poids. Megan commença à faire glisser la fermeture jusqu'à Peter, qui pris le relais. A ce moment leurs mains se frôlèrent, ils levèrent la tête, les yeux de les yeux. Ils auraient irrémédiablement succombé si le portable de Peter n'avait pas sonné. Il la lâcha du regard et pris son téléphone.

«- Peter Dunlop !  
- Salut Peter c'est Ethan, il va faire chaud ou froid où on va parce que Kate ne l'a pas dit et...  
- Ethan si Kate ne l'a pas dit comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
- Ah... Euh je sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu te le dire après.  
- Non elle ne l'a pas fait !  
- Tant pis à demain !  
- Oui à demain !»

Megan qui s'était un peu remise de ces émotions fit un petit sourire à Peter le lui rendit. Il prit la fermeture et essaya de fermer la valise mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

- Bon on fait comment maintenant ?  
- Bonne question ! Essaye de mettre tes mains sur mes épaules et d'appuyer !

Megan fit ce que Peter lui avait demandé mais ça n'avait aucun effet.

«- On ne va jamais y arriver là Megan, il faut que t'enlèves des trucs !  
- Attends je vais essayer de me mettre debout dessus ! dit Megan  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu vas tomber ! prévint Peter  
- Mais non ! dit-elle d'un ton rassurant»

Elle se mit donc debout sur sa valise tandis que Peter ferma un grand coup ce qui fit basculer la médecin légiste. Il la rattrapa de justesse mais il s'effondra par terre avec Megan dans les bras. Ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire et soulagés d'avoir réussi à fermer cette maudite valise.

«- Oh mon dieu, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? demanda le médecin entre deux éclats de rire  
- Non c'est bon ! dit Peter d'un ton rassurant»

Une fois calmée, Megan demanda au blond s'il voulait rester manger.

«- Non ça va aller je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps !  
- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas en plus tu m'as ramené ma veste et tu m'as aidé à fermer ma valise je te dois bien ça, argumenta Megan»

Le ventre de Peter gargouilla.

«- Ton ventre parle pour toi ! se moqua-t-elle»

Ils rirent tous les deux puis Peter accepta la proposition de son amie. Ils se mirent à préparer le repas.

«- Je n'ai pas fait de course dernièrement donc je n'ai que des pâtes ça te va ? demanda Megan alors qu'elle fouillant dans ses placards  
- C'est parfait ! souria Peter»

Soudain, Megan se retourna avec deux pots à la main.

«- Bolognaise ou pesto ? demanda-t-elle  
- Comme tu veux !  
- Non c'est toi l'invité c'est toi qui choisit !  
- Bon alors va pour bolognaise !»

Peter s'empara d'une casserole, versa de l'eau dedans et la mit à chauffer. Megan le regardait faire, il agissait comme s'il était chez lui et c'était loin de lui déplaire, elle pourrait même s'y faire pensa-t-elle en souriant. Une fois que l'eau bouillit Megan versa les pâtes puis un peu plus tard Peter versa la sauce. Une fois que ce fut près, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et parlèrent sans discontinuer pendant tout le repas. Une le repas finit, ils débarrassèrent et Peter commença à laver les assiettes.

- Peter laisse moi faire ça ! ordonna-t-elle  
- Non !  
- Comment ça non ? C'est moi qui doit faire les choses pénibles !  
- Alors tu n'as qu'a essuyé ce que je vais te donner ! se moqua-t-il

Peter se tourna vers Megan et lui mit un petit peu de mousse de produit vaisselle sur le nez. Pour se venger Megan lui fit une barbe.

- Oh on dirait le père-noël, se moqua-t-elle  
- Tu insinues que je ressemble à un vieil homme ?  
- Exactement !

Peter se retourna pour prendre de la mousse mais Megan s'enfuit derrière la table. Il se mirent à courir dans tout l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Megan trébuche et s'affale sur le canapé. Peter, emporté par son élan, tomba sur sa collègue. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger alors lui rajouta la mousse qu'il lui restait sur le nez.

«- Peter enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! gronda-t-elle  
- Sinon quoi ? rigola-t-il  
- Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de bien des choses, insinua Megan  
- Très bien mais je ne te libère pas tant que tu ne m'as pas enlevé la barbe !»

En disant cela, Peter avait enlevé la mousse du nez de Megan. Il souffla sur son doigt et la mousse s'envola et atterrit par terre. Megan avait réussi à libérer ses mains et attrapa la boîte de mouchoir posée sur la table basse. Elle en sortit un et commença à essuyer la mousse sur le visage de Peter. Elle avait adopté un air sérieux et il la trouvait terriblement craquante comme ça. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Megan regarda Peter avec un petit sourire. Elle sentit le rythme cardiaque de son collègue s'accélérer et elle prit conscience de leur position.

«- Bon aller pousse toi tu m'écrases, dit Megan d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué  
- Ça va je ne suis pas si gros que ça, rigola-t-il»

Peter se releva puis aida sa collègue à faire de même.

«- Bon je crois que je vais y aller, merci encore pour le dîner !»

Megan acquiesça tandis que Peter enfilait son manteau. Il partit, non sans avoir dit bonsoir à Megan. Cette dernière alla se démaquillé puis elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je le trouve un peu bâclé mais je n'ai que très peu de temps accès à l'ordinateur en ce moment ! J'en suis désolé ! J'en suis d'autant plus désolé que je ne pense pas posté la suite avant fin août :/ !

**June Kg** : Merci ! C'est une bonne remarque sauf que je crois qu'ils sont déjà un peu trop proche dans la fic pour que je change soudainement d'humeur T_T

**xSimplyMex** : Merci :)

**Stanathan38** : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de prendre compte de ta remarque sur les sentiments, j'ai surtout insisté sur ceux de Megan pour ce chapitre. Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long ;) ! Enfin bon dis-moi ce que tu en penses :)

**Laura** : Merci ! le voilà le chapitre 3 ;)

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Megan se réveilla et éteignit son réveil. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, ce stage de renforcement de liens ne lui faisait aucunement envie. Il y avait peut-être eut des petites tensions entre Kate et elle dû à sa relation avec Todd mais sinon tout allait bien.

«- Comme si on avait besoin de renforcer nos liens, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même»

Elle mangea tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Peter et elle la veille. Elle se sermonna, pourquoi avait-elle eu subitement envie de l'embrasser. Elle ne l'aimait pas et n'avait aucune attirance pour lui se raisonna-t-elle. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, quand Peter et elle étaient tous les deux, Megan avait envie de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'il était déjà sept heure et demi.

«- Merde, merde, merde, je dois être là-bas à huit heures, je vais être en retard, s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même»

Dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber son bol qui s'écrasa par terre et s'éclata en mille morceaux. Elle poussa une série de juron, décidément penser à Peter ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Elle ramassa tout en vitesse et fila se doucher et s'habiller. Vingt minutes plus tard elle était prête, ce qui était, bien entendu, un exploit pour Megan. Elle chargea sa valise, sa SEULE valise, autre exploit. Elle coupa l'eau et l'électricité et vérifia le gaz et d'autres choses de moindre importance. Une fois que tout fut inspecter, Megan prit son sac à main ferma son appartement à clé. Elle rentra dans sa voiture, démarra sur les chapeaux de roues tout en allumant la radio. Il était huit heures dix, Kate allait la tuée. Elle avait grillé trois feux routes et dépasser cinq fois les limitations de vitesse quand elle se fit arrêter par un policier à trois pâtés de maison du centre médico-légal, où l'attendait ses collègues avec impatience. D'ailleurs Kate commençaient vraiment à s'énerver, il était huit heures vingt-cinq et Megan n'était toujours pas arrivée.

«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait bon sang, ça fait vingt-cinq minutes que l'horaire est dépassé !»

Face à la colère de Kate, les autres n'en menaient pas large. Ils se tenaient devant elle, n'osant pas dire un mot, même Bud et Sam, qui n'était pas facilement impressionable, étaient soufflés par la colère qui émanait de la jeune femme.

«- Et si on l'appelait ? suggéra Peter  
- Faites donc ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant»

Peter s'isola un peu, avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler sa collègue

«- Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai un rendez-vous et que je suis déjà en retard, râla Megan  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir vous étiez en train de rouler à 80 kilomètre/heure en ville ! s'exclama le policier  
- Mais c'est parce que je suis en retard et là vos me mettez encore plus en retard !  
- Votre rendez-vous galant attendra !  
- C'est un rendez-vous pour le boulot !  
- Vous faites quoi comme métier d'abord pour que ce soit si important ? poursuivit-il  
- Médecin-légiste  
- Ah... Eh bien votre mort attendra quinze minutes de plus, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'enfuir... se moqua le policier  
- Vous trouvez ça drôle qu'une personne soit morte ? »

Le téléphone de Megan se mit à sonner. Elle regarda l'écran pour découvrir qui la dérangeait dans un moment pareil. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'appelant. C'était Peter et il voulait sûrement savoir pourquoi elle était en retard. «- Je dois le prendre !» Elle décrocha avant que le policier n'est pu dire un seul mot.

«- Allo Peter ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend !  
- Je sais mais je me suis fait arrêté par un policier alors que je dépassais à peine les limites de vitesse !»

Le policier en question leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant.

«- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? reprit Peter  
- Qui ?  
- Le flic !  
- Mais enfin pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda Megan interloquée  
- Peut-être que je le connais et donc je pourrais éviter une contravention...  
- D'accord attends, alors dites-moi c'est quoi votre petit nom ?  
- Quoi ? fit le policier un peu choqué  
- Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais ? Comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Steven Smith !  
- Passe le moi, demanda Peter qui avait entendu»

Elle tendit le téléphone vers le policier qui eut l'air encore plus choqué. Il le saisit et porta à son oreille en murmurant un faible "allo".

«- Allo Steven, c'est Peter ! Peter Dunlop !  
- Peter ? Eh bien ça en fait un sacré bout de temps ! Mais tu connais cette folle... femme ? se reprit-il bien vite en voyant le regard de Megan  
- Oui je travaille avec elle et d'ailleurs on l'attend alors si tu pouvais la laisser partir ce serait gentil !  
- Je te la rends bientôt, j'ai presque fini de rédiger son PV !  
- Steven... - Peter tu sais que je ne fais jamais de privilégié !  
- Juste cette fois s'il-te-plaît ! Si ça se trouve elle t'a sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien elle a attrapé beaucoup de méchant tu sais et elle a sauvé au moins des centaines de vies quand elle était neurologue !»

D'habitude qu'on la félicite lui importait peu mais venant de la bouche de Peter c'était tout autre chose, elle se sentit rougir. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, même Todd ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Megan Hunt était en train de tomber amoureuse, et ça lui faisait peur.

«- Bon très bien je la laisse partir, mais la prochaine fois...  
- D'accord, merci Steven je te revaudrais ça !»

Le dit Steven raccrocha puis donna son portable à Megan.

«- Vous avez de la chance, je vous laisse partir pour cette fois, on pourrait peut-être aller dîner pour me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il un peut timidement»

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle détailla l'homme à qui elle avait à faire. Il était grand, environ la cinquantaine. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants et il était encore pas mal musclé pour son âge. À vrai dire, il était vraiment sexy. Par ailleurs son habit de policier lui allait plutôt bien.

«- Hum vous avez faillit me mettre une contravention quand même, reprocha-t-elle  
- Je vous l'ai dit pour me faire pardonner.»

Elle hésita, elle ne savait si c'était une bonne idée, et surtout elle ne savait si elle en avait envie. Et puis il y avait le visage de Peter qui revenait sans cesse.

«- On va faire un deal ! Je vous donne ma carte et si vous en avez envie vous m'appelez, dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas  
- Je ne suis pas facile à supporter vous savez  
- Je dois dire que j'en ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure, il rigola»

Megan prit la carte qu'il lui tendit et l'observa. Une chose attira son attention.

«- Vous êtes inspecteur ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'un inspecteur ne met pas de contravention !  
- Punition du chef, j'en ai encore pour une semaine alors ça me met un peu en rogne ! se justifia-t-il  
- Une punition hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
- Je vous le raconterai quand on ira dîner, il sourit, fier de sa ruse  
- Je ne sais pas on verra, peut-être que je vous appellerais, déclara-t-elle avec un air mystérieux»

Il lui fit un signe de la main et la laissa partir. Elle roula un peu plus doucement jusqu'au centre médico-légal. Elle se gara sur le parking, il était huit quarante-trois. Elle prit l'ascenseur en hâte puis elle marcha vers le bureau de Kate. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle devrait aller remercier Peter. Quand elle se présenta à la porte, elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà tous arrivés, personne ne parlait sauf Ethan qui jouait sur son iPad en faisant quelques commentaires de temps à autre, inconscient de la colère de Kate. Ce fut Peter qui l'aperçut en premier, il lui fit un petit sourire du genre «oh toi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure». Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son sourire que Kate, qui venait de la voir, commençait à l'incendier.

«- Non ça fait quarante-cinq minutes qu'on vous attends ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la fin ? Ne me dites pas que vous étiez en train de draguer le policier qui vous a mis une contravention ou quoi ? C'est désespérant à la fin, vous n'écoutez jamais rien, vous n'obéissez jamais à croire que vous le faites exprès ! Vous êtes borné ! Vous croyez que ça leur fait plaisir à eux de venir hein ? Non ! Seulement eux ils font preuve de bonne foi et d'un peu de sérieux ! s'égosilla la jeune femme»

Plus personne ne parlait en attendant la réponse de Megan. Même Ethan, avait arrêté de jouer, comprenant, pour une fois, qu'il fallait se taire.

«- Premièrement, contrairement à ce que vous croyez je n'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver en retard ! Deuxièmement, je ne draguais pas le policier, il s'en ait chargé lui-même ! Troisièmement puisque que vous êtes si en colère vous n'aviez qu'à partir sans moi et c'est d'ailleurs ce que vous allez faire puisque je n'irais sûrement à ce stage avec des personnes qui m'insulte !»

Elle avait parlé très calmement et c'en était presque plus effrayant. Sans demander son reste, elle disparut dans le couloir, le bruit de ses talons diminuant au fur et à mesure. Peter fut le premier à réagir et suivit Megan.

«- Eh ben c'est malin ça, lâcha Peter juste avant de sortir  
- Il a raison, vous y êtes allés un peu fort cette fois ! rajouta Bud»

Kate s'affala dans son fauteuil, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec Megan mais ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Pendant ce temps, Peter cherchait Megan des yeux. Il l'a trouva dans l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra juste avant que les portes ne se referment. À peine venait-il de commencer sa descente que Peter appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur pour le stopper.

«- Peter n'essaye même pas de me faire changer d'idée !  
- Megan, les propos de Kate ont dépassé sa pensée tu le sais bien ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas été très tendre quand elle sortait avec Todd ! - Oui mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin !  
- Je sais ! Kate est à cran en ce moment, en plus elle doit laisser son bureau à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas pendant une semaine !  
- Je croyais qu'on était partenaire ?  
- On est partenaire ! répliqua-t-il un peu étonné par le soudain changement de conversation  
- Alors pourquoi tu la défends elle et pas moi ? Tu devrais être de mon côté, c'est ce que font les partenaires non ? Ils se soutiennent !  
- Pour te faire changer d'avis donc tu viendras avec nous et ça t'évitera d'avoir un blâme, parce que oui, c'est ça que font les partenaires : se protéger ! D'ailleurs en sortant pour venir te voir je lui ais dit, à Kate, que ce n'est pas très malin de te parler comme elle l'a fait ! clama Peter qui commençait à s'énerver»

Ils se faisaient face, se défiant du regard.

«- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête  
- Comment ?  
- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton  
- Attends je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu es quoi ? la taquina Peter qui retrouvait le sourire  
- Oh que si tu as très bien entendu Peter ! rigola Megan  
- Alors ça veut dire que tu viens avec nous ?  
- Non !  
- Megaaaaan !  
- Bon d'accord... soupira-t-elle  
- Tu n'allais quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec cette bande de fou !»

Les deux collègues rirent ensemble tandis que Peter remettait l'ascenseur en marche. Il accompagna Megan qui allait chercher sa valise en bas dans sa voiture puis ils remontèrent tous les deux au bureau de Kate.

«- Je te préviens Peter je n'irais pas m'excuser !  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Mais s'il-te-plaît ne lui en veux pas trop !  
- On verra quand elle viendra demander pardon !»

Ils entendirent le "ding" caractéristique de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Kate.

«- C'est bon on peut y aller ! s'exclama Peter enthousiaste  
- C'est partit ! s'écria Ethan»

Megan quant à elle n'adressa aucun regard à Kate.

* * *

Et voilà c'est (déjà) fini !

**Megan et Kate s'affronteront-elles au judo ? Ethan arrêtera-t-il toujours d'être complètement à côté de plaque ? Peter a-t-il des sentiments pour Megan ? Mais que leurs ont réservé leurs supérieurs ?**

Vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)


End file.
